This project is intended to provide a utility to display and analyze digital images. the system will consist of a powerful 32-bit computer with a mixture of medium and high resolution displays. Also, the system will include a microdensitometer to allow precise digitization of x-rays, micrographs and other images. The computer and peripherals have been purchased, and construction of the physical space to house the system is complete. Procurement of the first of the displays is underway, with delivery expected early in FY83.